No eres tan única
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Elsa siempre se preguntó cual era la causa de sus poderes. Sabía que eran de nacimiento, pero, ¿qué los provocaba exactamente?


Un carromato avanzaba a toda velocidad por un bosque. Llevando las riendas, había un hombre de ventitantos años. Iba con uniforme de la guardia, pero de un diseño bastante simple. Parecía apurado, pero de vez en cuando echaba la vista atrás. Como si esperara ver a alguien siguiéndole.

-Maldita sea, ¿porqué siempre hace lo contrario de lo que le digo?

* * *

Unos kilómetros más atrás, un numeroso grupo de guardias corría, siguiendo un rastro de humo que zigzageaba entre los árboles. Huyendo de ellos estaba quien dejaba el rastro. Llevaba un gorro de tela rojo, un abrigo gris con capucha, y encima un chaleco azul con el símbolo de dos águilas, una roja y otra azul, en la espalda. Llevaba una cadena de metal enrrosacada alrededor del antebrazo derecho.

-Vale, creo que ya les he hecho correr lo suficiente.-dijo el joven con tono burlón mientras sonreía.

Tras una explosión de ceniza, el joven desapareció. Los guardias comenzaron a pararse por alrededor, armados con ballestas y espadas.

-No debe de andar lejos, dispersaos y encontradle.

Dos de ellos caminaban vigilando sus lados, cuando de entre las ramas de los árboles, una bola hecha de brasas cayó entre ellos cubriendo por completo la zona, haciéndoles toser irremediablemente. Uno de ellos pudo ver como una figura caminaba hasta él, y una mano envuelta en rescoldos se dirigía directa a su rostro. Los demás se acercaron al escuchar los ruidos, para encontrarse a ambos soldados forcejeando en el suelo, con dos torres de humo que casi parecían sólidas sosteniéndoles contra el suelo. Cuando iban a intentar ayudarlos, una cadena se enroscó alrededor de la pierna de uno haciéndole caer al suelo. Otro apuntó con su ballesta hacía el lugar, cuando un proyectil de humo golpeó su pecho. Una ráfaga de estos derribó a otros cuantos, mientras desenroscaba la cadena de su brazo. Comenzó a golpear con esta a los demás, y tras unos minutos, miró a su alrededor para ver a los guardias sometidos o derrotados.

-Venga ya, la próxima vez ponédmelo más...-alzó la vista.-...difícil...

Había cerca de 20 soldados a su alrededor, apuntándole con ballestas. Miró a los lados unos momentos, y luego a los soldados tumbados.

-¡He visto todo lo que ha pasado! Un monstruo muy atractivo les ha dado una tunda a todos vuestros compañeros y se ha largado corriendo por allí.-dijo señalando hacía delante, pero ninguno movió un músculo.

-En fin, viendo que no cuela, supongo que tendremos que resolverlo por las malas.

El joven se mantuvo agachado durante unos segundos, mientras sus brazos se rodeaban de brasas, y un montón de humo lo envolvía. Antes de que ninguno pudiera disparar, salió catapultado al cielo como tres estelas de humo que se conformaron en él arriba del todo. Cuando perdió impulso sonrió, y comenzó a caer de cabeza impulsándose con el humo que salía de su brazos.

-¡Cuidado ahí abajo!

Una explosión de humo y ceniza derribó a todos. En unos segundos los restos volvieron a agruparse en una forma humana en el centro.

-Je, en cuanto le cuente esto a Reggie, seguro que me echa la bronca.-dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de los brazos.

* * *

El mismo hombre del carromato seguía avanzando por una parte del bosque que comenzaba a verse nevada. Parecía concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Hola de nuevo, Reg.

Reg se sobresaltó, y vio que el joven que luchó contra los guardias estaba sentado detrás de él, sobre el techo del carromato.

-Joder, Delsin. No me des esos sustos.

-Vaya, hoy se te ve nervioso.-dijo descomponiéndose en ceniza y recomponiéndose a la derecha de su hermano.

-Después de los problemas que hemos tenido en el último pueblo, no te extrañes. Suerte que has conseguido perderles.-decía mirando al camino.

-Ehm, sí. No es fácil seguirme el rastro. Jeje...-dijo mirando hacía otro lado.

En esas Reg se quedó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Has peleado contra ellos, ¿verdad?-dijo con resignación.

-Eh, que conste que yo intenté ser pacifico. Pero ellos no se dispusieron a colaborar.

-Delsin, si hemos intentado mantener un perfil bajo, es por algo. En fin, ya más dará. Ya casi hemos llegado a Arendelle.

-Sigo sin comprender porque decidiste que viniéramos tan al norte ahora que se acerca el invierno.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Su hermano mayor solo suspiró un segundo.

-Mira, quizás debería haberte contado esto antes, pero han surgido ciertos rumores sobre la reina del lugar desde el verano pasado.

-¿El verano pasado? ¿Te refieres a esos rumores tan extraños sobre que el reino quedó cubierto de hielo y nieve de golpe, y desapareció todo en un día?-dijo con burla, como si no terminara de creérselo.-Je, pues o bien allí tienen el invierno más corto del mundo, o bien fue cosa de...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y se quedó mirando hacía su hermano, como si ya supiera lo que le iba a decir. Este solo suspiró.

-Se dice que la responsable fue la reina. Y que esta, era capaz de disparar hielo por sus manos.-dijo mirando hacía el camino.-En resumen, que puede que ella sea una conductora.

Su hermano soltó una expresión de alegría algo reprimida.

-Bien, primero, gracias por decir conductor. Y segundo, ¿crees que podre tener la ocasión de besar o estrechar la mano de la reina?-decía observando su mano derecha.

-Y luego te preguntas porque no te cuento estas cosas.-dijo Reg con tono cansado.

-Reg, vamos. Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿te imaginas lo poderosa que debe ser? Además, tampoco es que haya muchos de nosotros.

-Ya, como cuando conocimos a Hank fue tan bien.-dijo riendo.

-Eh, que en el fondo se le notaba buen tío. Además, me hizo un buen regalo.-dijo mientras observaba como su brazo se envolvía en humo.-Un muy buen regalo.

-Delsin, da igual que la reina y tú compartáis la misma desgracia. No don, sino desgracia.-dijo serio.-No significa que puedas exponer lo tuyo al ojo público. Se trata de que pensé que en un lugar con una persona así expuesta al público, nos sería más fácil pasar desapercibidos. Así que no hagas ninguna tontería.

-Vale, vale, me estaré quietecito.-dijo con tono deprimido, para luego sonreír.-Pero de todas formas, me apetece ir a ver el palacio real.

Tras esto, desapareció en una explosión de ceniza, mientras Reggie suspiraba con resignación y tristeza.


End file.
